culturespawnfandomcom-20200213-history
CultureSpawn
CultureSpawn is an internet forum site that specializes in a wide variety of cultural subjects. It primarily focuses on fandom and roleplay, but also delves into serious issues from time to time. History CultureSpawn as an idea spawned on April 5, 2017 through a conversation reminiscing on an old forum site that Chief, Skeletal, Spagelo, and Ben frequented. During the conversation, Chief jokingly proclaimed that he could run a site better than the admins of the previous one. Skeletal responded by telling Chief that he could run it as well as he claimed and that he should do so. From here the site was born that very same day. The lead up to the site involved a heated discussion on what the name should be. Many ideas were put forth with the name Winded being the most universally loved. The domain, however, costed over $2,000 and the dream of using Winded was dropped. The discussion continued and the name CultureSpawn was chosen. The site began as a Forumotion website on April 9th with most of its users being invited by Skeletal. Notably, all users barring one at this time had originated from the aforementioned predecessor website. CultureSpawn's tenure as a Forumotion website ended on April 12th with its porting to a Xenforo format later on the 14th, to go public on the 15th. Due to Forumotion retaining ownership of the CultureSpawn url, the staff was forced to use Culture-Spawn instead. Initially, the staff attempted to keep the site's member base low during development, but this was ended when the Xenforo site was leaked soon after its creation. By the middle of April, the site saw rampant use with it peaking 1,383 posts on April 16, 2017; this was its Golden Age. However, this failed in the long term, and the site's usage began to drastically decline in the following months. From there the post count became gradually less until finally the site was only in use by the staff and their closest friends. This officially began the Dark Ages which would last until May 15, 2018. In an attempt to revive the site, the CultureSpawn staff rebranded the site as being Roleplay centric in July of 2017. This rebranding attempt ultimately failed to bring anything more than hundreds of posts by the same remnants that had been using the site prior. May 15th saw user Roz messaging Skeletal with a joke involving CultureSpawn. This joke led into a conversation where Roz successfully managed to convince Skeletal to rekindle the site; Skeletal contacted his fellow admins about a complete site rebranding and revival. To accomplish this rebranding, Roz was hired as the official artist and set out to replace the basic look of the site. Thus far CultureSpawn is still in the process of escaping inactivity. Its user base is still small with a devoted few that frequent it. However, unlike with the days of old, CultureSpawn's staff team is hellbent on ensuring the site's survival. On July 10th, 2018 the Official CultureSpawn PodCast was brought back with its first cast being comprised of Chief, Skeletal, Spagelo, and Roz. Staff * Chief (April 5th, 2017-Present) - Site owner and admin * Skeletal (April 5th, 2017-Present) - Admin * Spagelo (April 5th, 2017-Present) - Admin * Ben (April 5th, 2017-Present) - Admin and Developer * Hostalta - (July 31st, 2017-Present) -'' Admin ** previously ''(April 12th, 2017-July 31st, 2017) - Mod * Roz - (August 2017-Present) Moderator, Art Director and Semi-Social Media Manager * [https://culturespawn.wikia.com/wiki/Locke Locke] - (November 5th, 2017-Present) Moderator and Social Media Manager * Will add the rest later Ex-Staff * Link (May 8th, 2017-November 5th, 2017) - Mod * Violet (May 8th, 2017-November 5th, 2017) - Mod * Will add the rest later Category:Site Stuff